Unlocked Doors
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: Hermione thinks Sirius and Lupin are hiding something from them. And the Golden Trio aren't the only ones who want to find out what it is. Chaos ensues.


Title: Unlocked Doors  
><span>Author<span>: fuzzyalligator  
><span>Rating<span>: K+  
><span>Genre<span>: Humor, Romance  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: Not mine. If they were Fred wouldn't have died!

A/N: I had so much trouble with this fic! First the twins wanted to be the main stars and then Sirius was acting much younger than he should be. And then Remus wouldn't say what I wanted him too! Why must men be so difficult? D

**Written for RedRibbonsGirl. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>"Harry," Hermione whispered to get the black haired boy's attention from their friend Ron. He stopped in midsentence when he heard the urgency in her tone. Before he could answer her, she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the library, knowing that Ron would follow after them.<p>

Once the door was shut behind them Harry and Ron turned to the bushy haired girl. "What's wrong, 'Mione?" Harry asked in a nervous tone, thinking that maybe she'd managed to hear something during one of the Order's meetings.

The girl looked around them, probably searching for a pair of the twin's Extendable Ears. When she found nothing she finally told them what she'd feared since they returned for Christmas break. "I think Lupin and Sirius are hiding something from us."

"What are you talking about, Hermione?" Ron asked a little too loudly for her liking. "Sirius tells Harry everything. And what does Lupin have to hide from us? We already know he's a bloody werewolf."

She glared at the freckled boy and turned back to Harry. "They've been sneaking away a lot since we've gotten here," she told him sounding very worried. "Maybe Professor Dumbledore wants them to do something dangerous."

"But Sirius can't leave Grimmauld Place," Harry reasoned and squeezed one of Hermione's shoulder to calm her a little. "And I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't make Lupin do anything too risky."

"Maybe Lupin's just translating some ancient stuff for the Order," Ron suggested with a shrug. Hermione was about to praise him for coming up with something clever when he turned around. "I'm starving. I wonder if mum's finished with dinner yet."

Hermione just shook her head and the two followed the ginger back into the kitchen.

As the door closed behind them quietly, Fred and George stuck their heads out from behind the curtains in the room. 'Think it's time to do some investigating, George?" Fred asked, looking over at his twin to find an identical smirk on his face.

"Most definitely, Fred," George answered, his own smirk growing. The two slipped from their respective hiding places and up to the room they were sharing on the third floor to devise a plan.

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't help it. No matter how hard he tried to fall asleep that night he couldn't stop thinking about what Hermione said about Lupin and Sirius. What if they were really were hiding something from them? And what if it really was dangerous?<p>

He couldn't stand not knowing. Quietly, so he wouldn't wake Ron, Harry slipped out of his bed and went to the trunk at the end where he was keeping his things over break. Down at the very bottom, under his clothes and other things, was the Invisibility Cloak.

With a quiet swish, he threw it over his shoulders and crept to the door. "You're not going to invite me?" Ron whispered, making Harry jump.

"I didn't want to wake you," he said sheepishly and turned around to find the red head sitting up in his bed.

"When has that ever stopped you?" Ron asked with a smile and jumped to the ground. He quickly put his slippers on and hurried over where Harry had lifted the cloak for him. "Are we going to see Sirius?"

Harry was about to answer when there was a small knocking on the door. "Harry?" came a hushed voice from the other side. The Gryffindor opened it up to find Hermione standing in the hallway in her pajamas.

Because the boys had covered themselves up with the cloak it looked like the room was empty. Hermione took a hesitant step forward and stumbled back a little when Harry revealed his and Ron's head. "What are you doing up?" Harry asked her in a whisper.

"I wanted to talk to you about Sirius and Lupin," she answered, crossing her arms over her chest. "What are you two doing up?"

"We were going to talk to Sirius," Ron replied, sounding like it was obvious. "Now, are you going to scold us or get under the cloak so we can go?"

Hermione pursed her lips at his tone but joined them under the cloak, just like old times. Really the only difference now was that they had all grown so an inch of their feet was visible, making them crouch a little so it was hidden.

Slowly, the three teens made it upstairs and headed to Sirius' room. Harry looked around to make sure no one else was in the hall and uncovered everyone. Just as he reached out to knock on the door Ron and Hermione were pulled backwards into the room across from Sirius'.

"Wha-" the black haired teen started to say but one of the twins reached out and yanked him into the room with the others. Because no one was staying in this room the furniture was covered in white sheets and dust coated every available surface except for near the door.

Fred had been the one to pull Harry through the door and smiled at him mischievously. "Well, hello Harry," he whispered and looked at his brother and Hermione. "What are you lot doing out of bed at this time of night?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ron answered glumly, crossing his arms over his chest in a pout.

"That _is_ why he asked," George said with a laugh and walked over to the group of teens with five long pieces of string.

Or so Harry thought, but when he got a better look he realized that they were the Extendable Ears the twins had created. "Did you know we would-"

"Come to spy on Sirius and Lupin?" the twins finished for him in synch and nodded. George passed an Extendable Ear to each of the teens. "Let's see what they're talking about in there."

One twin opened the door and Hermione grabbed the other's arm. "How do you know they're both in there?" she whispered, glancing into the hallway, making sure no one else was out there.

"We saw Lupin go in about ten minutes before you lot should up," the twin answered with a proud smile and pulled his arm free to join his brother at the doorway. Harry was by their side quickly as was Ron. The last one to join them was Hermione, who still didn't think it was morally right to use the Extendable Ears for eavesdropping.

The ends of the five Extendable Ears slipped under the doorway and all of the teens instantly heard Lupin talking to his companion. "Do you really think it's safe to do this?" he asked in a whisper.

"Why wouldn't it be, Moony?" Sirius replied with a laugh and a shadow moved in front of the door and Hermione thought for sure they'd been caught. But when the light came back she relaxed and continued to listen to their conversation, still feeling guilty.

Lupin sighed loudly and the sound of metal springs creaking could be heard. "There are other people in the house," the werewolf explained in exasperation. "The walls are made of paper."

"That's why you cast a Silencing Charm," Sirius replied sounding smug. "Come on, Moony. Don't you miss us?"

Harry exchanged a curious look with Ron and mouthed, "_Us?_"

Because there were five people trying to listen in on what the two men were saying it was getting a little crowded. Since Fred and George had been the first to the door they were being squished up against the wood. To keep his balance, Fred put a hand on the doorknob and leaned into the door just a little more.

"You know I do, Padfoot," Lupin said and Sirius' footsteps moved away from the door and seemed to head to the bed. "But you're the one who doesn't want Harry to know."

"And _you know_ that's because I don't want him to hate me." Sirius voice had been so quiet that almost everyone leaned in to try and hear him better. "But…if you don't want to…"

Lupin sighed again and the teens heard the creaking again and then footsteps. "I never could resist that look," he mumbled and then everything when quiet.

"They're doing whatever it is right now!" Ron whispered loudly and then all hell broke loose.

Harry tried to get closer to the door while Hermione hushed Ron so he wouldn't wake the others. Fred and George were doing the same as Harry but because their younger brother was arguing with Hermione they were jostled. Eventually Ron lost his footing which caused him to fall on Harry and the two boys fell into Fred.

The tall redhead tried to stay standing but his slippers didn't have the best grip so he too lost his footing too. In his attempt to stay upright he tightened his grip on the doorknob causing it to turn. Ron and Harry were trying to get up, and, not knowing that the door was no longer secured, tried to use it and accidentally pushed it open.

George had seen what was about to happen and tried to stop them but it just caused the door to slam open and for the three of them to fall into the room.

Hermione gasped loudly when she saw what Sirius and their ex-professor were doing. When the boys heard her they all looked over, and everyone's eyes went wide.

The two men were embracing and it looked like Sirius' hand had been squeezing Lupin's arse going by the wrinkled pajama bottoms. Although Lupin was sill fully dressed, Sirius was only wearing bottoms and it looked like his shirt had been tossed away.

"Bloody hell…" Lupin murmured and stepped away from Sirius, trying to pull his shirt down to hide his tented bottoms.

"We are so sorry!" Hermione said loudly when she figured everything out. She quickly grabbed her two best friends, effectively pulling the shocked boys back down the hallway, down the stairs, and back to their respective rooms.

While she had done that, Fred dug into his pocket and pulled out a couple of coins, "Looks like you were right, Georgie boy." His twin chuckled and took the money from him and waved to the two men who were staring at them in horror.

"Have fun you two," George said with a grin and walked away counting his earnings with his brother.

Sirius was the first to come out of his shock and hurried to close the bedroom door. "Does this mean we don't have to use Silencing Charms anymore?" he asked nervously with a small smile.

Remus blinked a few times and glared at the other man. "No, that means that we need to lock doors from now on," he answered and headed to the bed. "And you're telling Harry about us in the morning."

Sirius watched him walk away in horror. "But…but…"

"No buts, Padfoot," Remus said and pulled off his shirt. "Now get your arse over here before I bring myself off." Sirius didn't need to be told twice.


End file.
